Save Me From Another Day
by Meemei
Summary: Sasuke marries into an abusive relationship. What will it take for Naruto, his best friend to get him and his three children out. YAOI. NOT MPREG. NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I not own Naruto

**Save Me From Another Day**

Know one knows exactly why they got married, except of course his family and his closest friends. When you saw the couple together, though it was rare, you would immediately assume that

their roles were reversed. That _he_ was the wife and _she_ was the husband. It was justified. After all, he was small, fey, and strangely beautiful while she was tall, dark and handsome.

They had been married for only ten months before their first child a boy, had been born. His best friend, who he always confided in, was there that day as he showed the baby boy to his family.

With dark blue eyes, like the wife's, and midnight black hair, it was love at first site for most.

Five years later, she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. That's when things started to go rapidly downhill.

A/N: Try to guess who I'm talking about. The wife is an OC.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki, Haru, Momo. Is your stuff together for school? I hope you guys didn't forget that you are going to Naruto's house after school." Sasuke looked at his children, smiling softly as they scrambled in their room to get all their things together.

Yuki, the oldest, had finished getting ready and was helping is younger brother and sister make sure they had everything they needed. Once everything was in order, the children grabbed their things, and lined up.

"We're ready to go Daddy," Said Yuki, while Haru and Momo smiled happily.

"Good, lets go." Sasuke turned around and headed to the living room and the front door. As he opened the door, Momo, his daughter suddenly spoke up, "Daddy? Aren't we gonna say Bye-Bye to Mom?"

Sasuke froze. He looked back at the kids with a slightly strained smile on his face.

"Sorry Hatsumomo, but not this time. Mom's really tired and would be cranky if she were woken up so early. Next time maybe," He answered. "Let's go."

And they walked out the door, got into the car, and drove off.

* * *

**_At the Elementary School_**

"Alright Yuki. Be good, respect your teacher, and don't forget to pick up Hatsuharu and Hatsumomo after school. Naruto will be picking you up, so be good to Haku and Sai while your there, okay?"

"Alright, Daddy. I won't forget," Yuki said, and ran to catch up with one of his friends from his class.

Sasuke smiled at his other two children, took their hands in his, and started walking them to their classroom. When they got there, he saw their teacher, Miss Hyuuga, standing at the door.

Haru and Momo burst into giggles as they saw their teacher and ran towards her as Sasuke let go of their hands. They greeted her and ran into the classroom to drop off their things before saying good-bye to their Dad.

Sasuke walked up to the smiling teacher and greeted her. "Hello Hinata."

She smiled at him and replied, "Hello Sasuke. I want to tell you that after school today, we'll be having and parent teacher meeting to explain about a project we will be doing. Will you be there?"

"Sorry, but I can't be. But, Naruto, you remember him right?" At her nod he continued. "Well, he'll be picking the kids up from school today because I don't get off from work until 8 tonight. So he'll most likely drop them off in the morning. Please excuse him if they are late, he can't help but be chronically late when getting to places in the morning. I'm sure he'll be able to sit in on the meeting in my place."

"Okay, just one question though. Why won't Mrs. Uchiha come in instead?"

Sasuke cursed the teacher's honest curiosity. " Well, she's not too involved in the children's school lives and I'm more than happy to do it, so it never came up to be an issue."

"Oh, okay. I see where you're coming from," She nodded empathetically.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Bye Sasuke."

"Later Hinata."

* * *

**_At Home, During School_**

Sasuke sighed as he walked into the house. He looked around the house and decided to clean up a little before he showered and went to work. As he cleaned up in the family room, he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. He tensed up as they stumbled a bit, knowing that his wife was angry. As she burst into the room, he straightened. He turned towards her and leveled a glare at the woman who made his life a near hell.

"What it is?" He asked.

She squinted at him, trying to see through her hangover. Whatever she saw she obviously didn't like, and decided to let it be known. Even with a hangover, she moved fast. She hit him with an undercut to the stomach, then a right hook to his jaw. He fell on the floor, breathless and annoyed.

The only reasons he didn't hit her back was because he didn't believe in hitting women and she would report it and take his children away from him. To he took the beatings she gave him, and reminded himself _why_ he let her do it.

"Where are my kids, bitch!" She yelled to him.

"At school."

She frowned. "I'm taking them to school tomorrow."

"You can't. Uzumaki is taking them."

"What? How dare you make decisions like that without me! Fucking ass-hole." Sasuke still hadn't gotten up from when she knocked him down, so she started kicking him in the side. He tried to curl up into a ball to protect himself, but she stepped on his stomach causing all the air to deflate out of him. She them continued to kick and beat him.

**He was 2 hours late for work that day.

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah, I think this story is gonna be really short because I plan on finishing it with Sasuke taking the kids and leaving, but I decided that I might either have something after that, or make a sequel. It just depends on how it ends.

Thank you for the reviews. I deeply appreciate it.

Peace

Meemei

P.S.: I realize that the first chapter was a grammatical sin, and I am sorry for that. I'm just too lazy to fix it and my mild writers block isn't helping. Plus. No one is writing any inspiring stories! So… nyah!


End file.
